1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an axial piston machine in a swash-plate construction having an adjusting device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Axial piston machines comprise a plurality of pistons which are disposed so as to be longitudinally displaceable in a cylinder drum mounted in a rotatable manner. The pistons are supported on a swash-plate or pivot cradle, whose angle of inclination can be adjusted with respect to the rotational axis of the cylinder drum. The displaced volume changes in dependence upon the angle of inclination. An adjusting device is provided to adjust the angle of inclination of the swash-plate. This adjusting device can consist for example of an adjusting piston for changing the angle of inclination in a first direction and of a counter-piston for changing the angle of inclination of the swash-plate in the opposite direction. In order to achieve a defined end position of the swash-plate in a pressure-less system and without the actuation of actuating means, the adjusting piston and/or the counter-piston are generally (each) influenced with the force of a spring. In the case of a thus produced balance of forces, the swash-plate is in the end position of the axial piston machine. This rest position can be a neutral position for example in the case of an axial piston machine which can be adjusted in two directions, in which neutral position a zero stroke of the pistons thus occurs when the cylinder drum rotates.
The return springs are conventionally disposed in an internal space, which can be pressurised and is delimited on one side by the adjusting piston/counter-piston, and thus act on the side of the adjusting piston/counter-piston. If, however, the adjusting piston and the counter-piston are integrated in the axial piston machine then the constructional length of the entire machine is increased as a result.